Opposites attract
by Lady Lacey
Summary: They were opposites, Kurt and Blaine, in almost every aspect of their lives. Sometimes it was strange to watch them, so different, and see how perfectly they fit, and then other times, it made all the sense in the world. One shot.


They were opposites, Kurt and Blaine, in almost every aspect of their lives. Sometimes it was strange to watch them, so different, and see how perfectly they fit, how easily they got along with each other and then other times, it made all the sense in the world.

Kurt was loud. He was outspoken in a way that it practically painted a target on his back for guys like Karofsky and Azimio. He wasn't just being true to who he was, he flaunted it. He loved drama, he loved to create it and he loved to be the center of attention. As Burt had told him on prom night, he did things just to stir the pot sometimes. It was true, he did, and he saw nothing wrong with that, he had worn that kilt with pride and after a bit of talking, had even gone out and proudly accepted the bid as Prom Queen. Kurt was never happier than when the spotlight was on him.

But Blaine wasn't like that. Blaine kept to himself more, he didn't like attention with the exception of in Glee. He didn't want to target himself and draw unnecessary attention, he didn't like being noticed. He wanted to fade into the background more often than not and live a relatively quiet, peaceful life. Seeing people watching him in the hallways or down streets made him nervous, it made him want to hide, because to him that spelled out danger.

Kurt was catty in a way that was cute. He became visibly annoyed when he saw a particularly bad outfit and it was as if the filter between his brain and mouth completely disappeared in these cases, or any time when he plain and simply didn't like somebody. He wasn't above making a scathing remark or two to get his point across and he was never above pointing out when he was being rubbed the wrong way.

Kurt was also brave. He was brave in so many ways. He could stare into the eyes of the person bullying him and insult him even when there was a big, meaty fist right by his head. He could chase down Karofsky and scream at him and practically welcome him to punch him, because that was just Kurt. He was who he was and nobody would change that and even when he was scared half to death, he wasn't going to be silent.

Blaine wasn't like that at all. Blaine was kind to a fault. He was always sweet and warm to everyone, even if they were dressed horribly or even if they did annoy him to no end. Blaine was everybody's friend and seeing him angry was a very rare sight. He also wasn't as brave as Kurt. He was barely brave at all, in his own opinion, though Kurt would disagree. Blaine hadn't stared down his bullies or even tried to fight back, when he'd been called names he had just taken it, because for him, that was the easy route to go. Blaine sometimes felt like he always took the easy way out.

Kurt had tried out for football to Beyonce with no shame and then gone on to be a Cheerio, only helping both teams to win their game and nationals, respectively.  
>Blaine liked football, but in the way that Finn liked football, and never would have put football and pop music together. He boxed, an angry, personal sort of sport that he had taken up as a matter of self defense, not to show off or impress anyone.<p>

Kurt was so close with his family and had so much support from his dad. He knew how loved he was, Burt was perhaps the most important person in his life. Burt went out of his way to spend time with Kurt and know his son and in turn, Kurt knew he could talk to him about anything, knew he would always be there for him even when they disagreed.

Blaine had never been especially close with his family. His parents weren't always around and his own dad still had trouble accepting his sexuality. He tried to be open to it, but his discomfort was obvious whenever anything about being gay or Kurt came up in conversation, and they hardly talked much as it was, so Blaine and his father just weren't very close. They didn't go out of their way to talk to each other and be involved with each others lives, and that was that.

They were so different, even down to their singing styles. Kurt had remarkable range and hit beautiful, clear high notes just as well as he could hit brilliantly low notes in comparison. His voice was like a bell, pretty and clear and clean and pure and he loved musicals and singing showtunes most of all, while Blaine preferred and excelled at top forties.

Physically, they were just as opposite. Blaine was all dark, wild and unruly hair and short with tanned skin while Kurt was taller and had pale, perfectly smooth skin. It wasn't hard to see why he'd earned the nickname 'Porcelain' when he resembled a porcelain doll so much it was scary, and his hair was almost always perfect, not one strand of the light brown locks out of place.

Even their eyes were opposites. Blaine had hazel eyes, a mix of dark green, gold and brown that could look dominantly any one of those colors in certain lights. Kurt's were a mix of lighter greens, blues and grays called glasz, and Blaine often had a hard time deciding what one color they actually were because they weren't any one color, and the name for his eyes wasn't as well known as hazel.

Yet despite how different they were, they fit each other and complimented one another with their opposites. They brought out different sides to each other and when it came down to it all, they weren't one hundred percent opposite. They were exactly alike in how much they loved each other, and they way that they looked at each other when the other wasn't paying attention. They were different, so very different, but they were just as wonderful together as they were different.

* * *

><p>This just popped into my head at random the other day, so I ran with it. Hope you enjoy it<p> 


End file.
